Strong Outside, Weak Inside
by Namikaze Deidara
Summary: Menutupi sisi lemah dengan memaksakan diri menjadi kuat...
1. Chapter 1

Saya author newbie di sini, ini juga fic pertama author, mohon bimbingan-nya ya, senpai...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Canon, AU, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, Gak Nyambung, Aneh, Gak Seru, dll**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

Di dalam sebuah gua yang lumayan besar, terdapat organisasi Akatsuki yang memiliki anggota _missing-nin_ kelas S dari desa yang berbeda-beda. Sekarang, mereka sedang bersantai-santai karena hari ini mereka diberi istirahat beberapa jam oleh Pain setelah menjalani misi. Jubah Akatsuki mereka sudah ditaruh di kamar masing-masing dan sekarang mereka hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana panjang. Beberapa dari mereka ada yg sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di sofa, bermain kartu, menonton tv, dll. Suasana markas Akatsuki sedang sangat tenang, sebelum...

"SEMUA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI KUMPUL SEKARANG JUGA DI RUANG RAPAT AKATSUKI, KALIAN DIBERI WAKTU 3 DETIK UNTUK KEMARI, KALAU TERLAMBAT KALIAN HARUS SIAP-SIAP KEHILANGAN NYAWA KALIAN!" teriakan keras sang leader a.k.a Pain yang bisa membuat telinga budeg seketika terdengar hingga seluruh penjuru markas. Dalam hitungan kurang dari 2 detik semua anggota Akatsuki sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat dengan tampang malas. Di ruang rapat sudah ada Pain, gadis berambut biru a.k.a Konan, dan seseorang yang memakai jubah merah polos sepanjang mata kaki dan bertudung. Ia sedang menunduk jadi wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Apaan sih leader? Padahal sedikit lagi permainan kartunya selesai," kata pemuda ber-cadar, Kakuzu.

"Dan sedikit lagi aku menang taruhan," tambah pemuda dengan rambut biru, Kisame.

"Gara-gara leader teriakannya keras banget, tanaman kantung semar kami tidak mau terbuka, leader harus tanggung jawab!" seru Zeput (Zetsu Putih) dan Zetam (Zetsu Hitam) bersamaan.

"Leader kenapa memanggil kami? Tobi masih ngantuk, tadi baru saja mimpi Tobi mau tamat, karena teriakan leader, mimpi Tobi jadi TBC deh," ujar seorang anak (?) dengan topeng lollipop oranye, Tobi.

"Kalau kau bukan leader, mungkin kau sudah kujadikan tumbal untuk Dewa Jashin, leader mengganggu ritualku saja," kata pemuda berambut putih, Hidan.

Sementara anggota yang lain menggerutu, 2 orang lainnya hanya diam dengan tatapan mata datar. yang pertama pemuda berambut hitam dan yang satunya pemuda berambut merah. Mereka adalah Itachi dan Sasori.

"Kalian semua diam!" bentak Konan.

Semuanya diam dengan badan agak gemetar. Bahkan Pain yang sebagai leader Akatsuki ikut gemetar. Bahkan terlihat paling gemetar diantara yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang semuanya sudah diam, aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian," ucap Pain setelah berhenti gemetar..

"Apa itu leader?" tanya Itachi yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Kami membawa anggota baru yang akan menggantikan Orochimaru dan akan menjadi partner Sasori, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu, Deidara-san," jelas Konan.

Orang yang dipanggil "Deidara-san" oleh Konan membuka tudung kepala yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan beriris aquamarine. Wajahnya cantik walaupun ia seorang laki-laki. Semua anghota Akatsuki (-PainKonSaso) wajahnya sedikit merah (Muka Tobi merah dibalik topeng).

"Namaku Deidara, _missing-nin_ dari Iwagakure, yoroshiku un," ucap Deidara dengan nada bicara yang datar.

"Emh, leader!" panggil Kisame.

"Ada apa Kisame?" tanya Pain.

"Boleh tidak aku ganti partnerku dengan Deidara? Aku bosan dengan Itachi," ucap Kisame.

"Heh! Memangnya aku juga tidak bosan mempunyai partner sepertimu? Leader! Aku saja yang dengan Deidara!" kata Itachi.

"Hei kalian! Lebih baik Deidara menjadi partnerku!" seru Hidan.

"Apa kalian bilang? Lebih baik akulah yang menjadi partner Deidara!" sela Zetsu.

"Jangan! Lebih baik Deidara-senpai jadi partner Tobi saja!" kata Tobi tidak mau kalah.

"Akulah yang lebih pantas menjadi partnernya!" kata Kakuzu ikut-ikutan.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Suasana mulai memanas.

"Kalian semua mau diam atau mau kulempar keluar dari sini?" ancam Pain dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Semuanya kembali diam dan menundukkan kepala. Tak berani menatap mata rinnegan sang leader.

"Sudah kutetapkan, Deidara akan menjadi partner Sasori, tidak ada istilah gonta-ganti partner lecuali ada yang mati, kalian mengerti?" kata Pain.

"Mengerti leader," sahut semuanya.

Sasori menatap Deidara.

"Jadi ini partner baruku? Kelihatannya dia lemah," kata Sasori dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalaupun aku lemah, itu bukan urusanmu un," sahut Deidara dingin sambil menatap Sasori tajam.

"Cukup! Kalian akan menjadi partner, dan kalian harus rukun satu sama lain, kalau diantara kalian ada yang bertengkar, kalian berdua akan kuberi hukuman," kata Pain melerai disertai ancaman yang tentunya tidak main-main.

Sasori dan Deidara saling membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan. Dengan wajah yang cemberut.

'Kalau dia bukan leader Akatsuki dan tidak lebih kuat dariku, mungkin dia sudah mati untuk kedua kalinya,' batin Sasori.

'Leader-sama menyebalkan, bertengkar dengan partner saja tidak boleh, apalagi bertarung dengan partner, mungkin leader-sama sudah menghancurkan markas ini,' batin Deidara.

"Deidara, sekarang kau akan diberi misi percobaan bersama Sasori, dan untukmu Sasori, jangan sampai kau terpisah dari Deidara, ia masih baru di Akatsuki, kalian harus bekerja sama, mengerti?" kata Konan.

Sasori dan Deidara hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hampir lupa, Deidara, sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki, ganti jubah milikmu dengan jubah ini, dan ini cincin tanda anggota Akatsuki," ujar Pain sambil memberikan jubah bermotif awan-awan merah dan cincin berwarna hijau bertuliskan "Aoi" dengan huruf kanji pada Deidara.

"_Arigatou_, leader-sama un," sahut Deidara sambil menerima jubah dan cincin itu.

"Deidara, kamarmu berada paling pojok sebelah kanan, kalau kau mau mengganti jubahmu, ganti di sana saja, dan Sasori, pakai jubahmu dan lakukan persiapan, kalian akan kami kirim ke padang pasir dekat Suna, kalian harus mencari ular langka yang memiliki bisa memaatikan, tangkap ular itu dan bawa kemari," perintah Pain.

Sasori dan Deidara pergi ke kamar mereka. Sasori memakai jubahnya yang ditaruh di kasurnya sebelum istirahat tadi serta mengambil cincin bertuliskan "Virgo" dengan tulisan kanji dan memakainya di jempol kiri. Sedangkan Deidara memakai jubah Akatsuki dan memakai cincin yang tadi diberikan Pain di telunjuk kanan. Dan setelah itu, mereka melakukan persiapan untuk mekukan misi yang terbilang sedikit susah karena ular yang dimaksud sangat sulit dicari. Dan juga, ular itu berada di tengah padang pasir yang terbentang luas. Mereka tidak saling berbicara. Bertatapan saja tidak, apalagi bicara. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pada anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya, mereka berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Deidara tidak diperbolehkan memakai burung tanah liat karena mungkin akan membuat curiga shinobi Suna. Setelah berjalan agak lama, mereka sampai di tengah padang pasir dan sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Tiba-tiba, Deidara berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasori.

"Oasis, aku haus, tunggu saja di sini un," jawab Deidara tanpa menoleh sambil melempar burung tanah liat kecil dan saat menyentuh tanah berubah menjadi lebih besar lalu ia menaikinya dan terbang di langit.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau terbang seperti itu dia bisa terlihat oleh shinobi dari Suna," gumam Sasori sambil langsung bangkit dan berlari mengejar Deidara. Jejaknya memang sudah tidak terlihat, tetapi Sasori tahu di mana tempat yang Deidara tuju.

Cukup lama Sasori berlari menuju Oasis. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam Sasori baru sampai di Oasis. Tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

DHUAR! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan di dekat Oasis. Lebih tepatnya di padang pasir. Sasori mengikuti suara itu. Dan disana, sudah terlihat Deidara sedang berdiri di atas burung tanah liat miliknya yang sedang terbang. Di bawahnya terdapat 3 orang shinobi dari Suna yang terlihat sudah benar-benar terlatih. Sasori memutuskan untuk melihatnya saja dulu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya mereka sudah bertarung agak lama. 3 orang shinobi dari Suna sudah terlihat kelelahan. Sedangkan Deidara, wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat seiring banyak bom yang ia buat.

Deidara masih terus menyerang 3 orang shinobi Suna tersebut dengan C1, C2, hingga C3 pun dia keluarkan untuk mengalahkan shinobi Suna tersebut. Semakin lama, wajahnya semakin pucat seperti mayat hidup. Namun saat ia sedang memegang C3 untuk dilempar pada 3 shinobi itu, tiba-tiba ia pingsan diatas burung tanah liat miliknya. Otomatis, burung tanah liat dan C3 miliknya juga ikut terjatuh. C3 miliknya terlempar ke arah 3 shinobi itu. Mereka langsung terpental entah ke mana.

"DEIDARA!"

**To be continued...**

**Silakan review seikhlasnya, flame juga gak apa-apa, maaf kalau jelek, aneh, atau gak seru ya, terima kasih sudah mem****baca…^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, OOT, Canon, AU, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, Gak Nyambung, Aneh, Gak Seru, dll

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

_**Arigatou**_**, untuk author-author senior yang sudah me-review fanfic author. Author minta maaf karena update kelamaan,**_** hontoni**__**gomennasai **_**karena author baru sempat update... (_ _)**

"DEIDARA!"

Tanpa basa-basi Sasori langsung melompat dan menggendong Deidara _ala bridal style_ sebelum Deidara ikut meledak bersama burung tanah liat miliknya. Tepat saat Sasori sudah menjauh dari burung tanah liat buatan Deidara, burung tanah liat itu meledak. Sasori menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau beruntung kali ini pirang," bisik Sasori pada Deidara yang masih pingsan dan yang pasti Deidara tidak akan membalasnya.

Sasori menggendong Deidara ke bawah pohon rindang di pinggiran Oasis dan membaringkannya. Sedangkan Sasori duduk di sebelah Deidara sambil memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang sudah tidak terlalu pucat.

'_Manis juga,'_ batin Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis.

'_E-eh, tunggu, gua senyum? What the hell?!' _entah kenapa Sasori jadi misuh-misuh sendiri dan berusaha menghilangkan sanyum yang barusan dibentuknya tanpa sadar. Sasori mengacak surai merah-nya. Tepat saat Sasori sedang mengacak rambutnya, Deidara baru membuka matanya. Satu kata yang dipikirkan Deidara sekarang.

"Sas, lo udah gila ya un?" tanya Deidara sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sialan, udah ditolong bukannya bilang terima kasih malah ngatain orang," gerutu Sasori.

"Aku kan gak minta ditolong un," sahut Deidara cuek dengan wajah yang kembali datar.

"Kalau kamu gak ditolong, pasti kamu udah mati!" Sasori berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolongku? Kalau aku mati juga tidak akan ada pengaruh apapun pada hidupmu un," kata Deidara dingin.

"Kalau kau mati aku akan dibunuh oleh _leader-sama_ dasar bodoh!" seru Sasori.

"Jadi kau takut dibunuh _leader_? Tubuhmu boneka semua kecuali jantungmu, kau tidak akan bisa mati, dasar bodoh un," Deidara membalikkan ejekan Sasori.

"Terserah kau saja bocah! Sekarang kita berangkat, menyelesaikan misi, dan kembali ke markas," Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan karena merasa kalah dengan Deidara. Sasori bangkit dan berjalan duluan.

"Iya, iya, dasar tidak sabaran un," kata Deidara sambil ikut bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Sasori.

Selama perjalanan mencari di tengah padang pasir, Sasori tidak terlalu konsentrasi pada misinya karena pikirannya sedang berkecamuk.

'_Ada apa padaku? Kenapa tadi aku mudah marah? Kenapa tadi aku bisa tersenyum? Kenapa aku bisa berfikir kalau Deidara manis? Argggh! Kalau terus seperti ini aku bisa gila seperti yang dikatakan Deidara tadi!'_ mungkin Sasori lebih bisa dikatakan berfikir sambil melamun.

"─sori! Sasori! SASORI UUNN!" panggilan/teriakan Deidara membuyarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Apa kau panggil-panggil?!" bentak Sasori karena merasa Deidara sudah mengganggu acara (?) melamunnya.

"Bantu aku menangkap ular ini, _baka!_ Jangan melamun terus dong un!" seru Deidara sambil melempar C1 pada seekor ular berwarna putih dengan ekor berwarna ungu.

"Jangan melemparnya dengan bom, bocah! Kita disuruh menangkapnya bukan membunuhnya!" seru Sasori.

"Sudah diam saja! Pokoknya bantu aku un!" suruh Deidara seenak jidat.

'_Sebenarnya yang lebih senior itu siapa sih?' _pikir Sasori sebal sambil ikut mengejar-ngejar seekor ular kecil.

Benar-benar cara menangkap ular kecil yang tidak elit untuk _missing-nin_ kelas S seperti mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, Deidara melompat sangat tinggi dan melempar sebuah C3 ke arah ular kecil tersebut.

"Minggir Sas!" seru Deidara. Sasori langsung menyingkir sejauh mungkin saat melihat C3 yang dilempar Deidara.

"KATSU!"

C3 meledak dengan indahnya hingga membuat lubang raksasa di tengah padang pasir. Ular kecil tadi pingsan.

"Hhh, misi selesai un," gumam Deidara sambil memasukkan ular kecil tadi ke dalam sebuah kantung.

"Selesai sih selesai, tapi gara-gara kamu padang pasir jadi ancur," ucap Sasori sweatdrop.

"Biar, kita balik lagi ke mar─" kata-kata Deidara terpotong.

"Hoi! Cepat serang mereka! Mereka Akatsuki!" seru seorang shinobi Suna yang datang bersama beberapa puluh pasukan. Mungkin suara ledakan C3 tadi terdengar hingga Suna.

"Deidara! Ini gara-gara kamu tau!" maki Sasori.

"Apa salahku?!" bentak Deidara.

"Kamu ngeledakin C3 yang ledakannya besar, jadi kita ketahuan shinobi Suna tau!" bentak Sasori.

"Tapi kan gak sepenuhnya salah aku! Salahin tuh, ulernya lincah banget!" Deidara mulai gak jelas.

"Dasar bego! Uler di salahin, binatang itu gak punya pikiran, dodol!" seru Sasori.

"Enak aja nyebut-nyebut gua dodol! Gua manusia, oncom!" bahasa Deidara mulai berubah.

"Lo sendiri nyebut gua oncom! Gua boneka, bukan oncom!" bahasa Sasori juga mulai berubah.

"Heh! Kenapa malah kalian yang mau bertarung? Harusnya kami melawan kalian berdua!" tiba-tiba salah seorang shinobi Suna menyela pertengkaran Sasori dan Deidara.

"Eh? Iya juga ya?" Deidara baru nyadar.

"Kok kita bisa lupa ya, Dei?" Sasori ikut bingung sendiri.

Semua shinobi Suna yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah ambil membatin, _'Apa mereka benar-benar anggota Akatsuki?'_

"Sas, kamu bawain uler ini ke markas aja, nanti aku yang hadapin nih curut," ucap Deidara.

"Ntar kalau kamu pingsan lagi gimana?" kata Sasori.

"Nggak akan, udah cepetan, ntar _leader_ marah, nih ulernya," kata Deidara sambil memberikan ular yang tadi pada Sasori.

Sasori sedikit ragu.

"Cepat, atau semua bonekamu akan kuhancurkan un," bisik Deidara.

"Iya! Iya! Sabar sedikit dong!" sahut Sasori.

Deidara menyeringai kecil. Sasori langsung ngacir karena merasa boneka-bonekanya terancam. Selama perjalanan, entah kenapa Sasori terus memikirkan Deidara. Tapi di lain sisi, ia takut kalau kembali ke tempat Deidara, bonekanya akan di hancurkan. Sesampainya di markas...

"_Leader_, ini ular yang kau minta," kata Sasori sambil memberikan seekor ular pada Pain.

"_Arigatou_, Sasori, di mana Deidara?" tanya Pain.

"Dia sedang bertarung sendirian melawan shinobi Suna," jawab Sasori.

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Pain dengan nada kaget.

"Dia sedang bertarung sendirian melawan shinobi Suna," ulang Sasori.

"Cepat susul dia sekarang juga!" perintah Pain cepat.

"Ogah! Ntar semua koleksi boneka gua diancurin sama si Dei!" tolak Sasori.

"Pokoknya harus! Atau aku yang akan menghancurkan semua koleksi bonekamu," ancam Pain.

"_Hai!_" sahut Sasori cepat.

'_Kenapa rasanya hari ini aku kebanyakan di ancam ya?'_ batin Sasori sambil berjalan keluar markas.

Baru saja Sasori keluar markas, kira-kira dalam jarak 10 meter, terlihat Deidara yang sedang berjalan santai. Sasori menghelas nafas lega.

"Dei, kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Sasori.

"Sudah, sekarang aku mau istirahat," jawab Deidara dengan nada dingin.

Sasori heran.

'_Sebenarnya sifat Deidara yang asli seperti apa sih?' _batin Sasori bingung.

Sasori masuk ke markas duluan.

"Leader! Deidara udah pulang!" teriak Sasori.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Pain.

"Di sini _leader_," jawab Deidara dengan nada cuek.

"Deidara, apa tadi kau sempat pingsan?" tanya Pain.

"_Iie,_" jawab Deidara bohong.

"Apa benar, Sasori?" tanya Pain pada Sasori.

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan tatapam '_Kubunuh-Boneka-Mu,'_

"_Iie_," jawab Sasori ikut bohong.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh istirahat, Deidara," kata Pain.

"_Arigatou_ _leader_," sahut Deidara langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah Deidara pergi...

"Leader, kau perhatian sekali pada Deidara, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasori.

"Bukan begitu Sas, sebenarnya─"

PRANG! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang pecah yang berasal dari kamar Sasori dan Deidara..

Semua anggota Akatsuki (-PainSaso) masuk ke kamar Sasori dan Deidara. Dari kamar Deidara terdengar suara anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Dei! Kenapa kau pingsan!"

"Sadarlah Deidara!"

"Deidara-senpai!"

"Deidara, bertahanlah!"

Dan suara khawatir lainnya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti," kata Pain sambil memasuki kamar Sasori dan Deidara.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Gomen ne, ceritanya makin gaje, mohon review-nya... **


End file.
